My Twilight
by Eyes will roll
Summary: What if Bella had a sister. What if not everything in the books were true and Bella wasn't all that nice. And what happens when Jacob an old best friend of the sisters imprints on her. Takes Place in New Moon.
1. Chapter 1

I rolled my eyes at Bella. I know she's my sister and everything but come on. She's been crying about Edward for months now I know she ''loved'' him but now she's even more pissy then normal.

I know everyone thinks that Bella is sweet, caring and shy but really as soon as she would get home that would change well never in front of Charlie but I've seen her true colors many of times and no, this is not just a sister thing.

My name is Alicia Swan but most people call me Ally or my best friends often call me 'Ducky' ha ha smart. I have brown pin straight hair that goes down just pass my shoulders and brown eyes, no curves what so ever and I'm 15.

Me, my sister and our dad charlie live in rainy Forks Washington away from My mom and her husband Phil . Not that I had anything agents them but my mom always had a better connection with Bella then me and Phil was always with her so I never had much of a bonding with him. And I liked Forks I like the rain and I always was closer to my dad then anyone else.

Bella was still sobbing on my bed I sighed trying to wright some report for history.

"Bella," I said with a sigh.

"Why are you even here! GET OUT!" She screamed at me. ''This is my room." I told her rolling my eyes.

"Well sometimes theirs this thing called sharing. And you should not scream at me I'm the one upset you brat!" She said in a huff.

Well she's PMSing . This is what I mean she has all ways been the pissy queen bee taking what ever she could from me not mattering if I need or want it. She used to use the 'I'm the older sister' thing or crying when I was younger.

Like once when I was five I won this barbie in school of coarse I was happy and on the way home I showed it to Bella she ended up taking it and when she got home showed it to mom saying "look what I won in school today" I ended up telling her that it was mine and taking it back which made Bella Cry run to her room and slam the door . My mom got pissed ripped the doll from my hands and Bella ended up getting my doll and I ended up not getting any ice cream for desert because I was 'bad' and stole Bella's doll.

Bella finally left realizing that I wasn't going to listen to any of her crap.

**BING** I heard the door bell ring down stairs "Bella could you get that" I screamed down to her.

"Alicia if you want to see who is behind that damn door you can get it your self !" wow she really is PMSing.

Sighing I ran down all the stairs to get to the door. When me and Bella moved here Charlie said we could ether a) Share a room but Bella refused of coarse or b) have different rooms but one of us got the attic which I was fine with getting.

I opened the door and I stood their for a moment staring at the man candy waiting there. Two words Jacob Black. He was smiling like always. Jacob used to be my best friend when I came down here every month to see my dad, well that was until Bella came here and like everyone he fell head over heals and now could care less about me.

"Hey Ally is Bella there?" he asked with a smile.

"U mm yea I'll go get her," I quickly ran up the stairs to Bella's room and knocked twice.

"Ally I don't care, so you can get lost and do us all a favor!"I felt my jar tighten ''Jacob's here'' I said even though I wish I didn't.

I wanted to go down stairs and watch a movie with him or go out side and play basketball and end up kicking his ass like we used to.

"Oh," She quickly opened her door.

Bella gave me smug smile before running down stairs. She knew I liked Jacob and was more then happy to get another guy I liked even if he was two years younger then her.

Bella ran down stairs to meet Jacob and I sighed and sat down on the coach .

I turned on some movie called" The Lost Boys". And almost fell asleep though it.

Dad came home around ten and Bella still wasn't home yet.

"Hey Ally I thought that Bella was home?"

"No shes off with Jacob down at La Push.''

"Oh." he said with a smile on his face. He always thought that Jacob would be a good match with Bella but I think that dad would like any one other then Edward ,and could make Bella happy.

Bella came home about a half an hour after that with a smile on her face like anytime she was with Jacob. But I knew as soon as she went to sleep she would wake up screaming.


	2. school

**I AM SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING we lost internet and no one knew how to fix it even the dude we payed. It turns out that we have a mouse in our house that was eating the internet cable.... yep it took a genus t find that (ha I was the one who found it and fixed which it really cool cus I suck at anything with wires...and that might be hot. **

BEEP BEEP

Erg stupid alarm on that stupid clock and the stupid sun...

I looked up at the window only to have to pull the covers back over my head from the blinding sun. Well that's odd the suns never out and if it is out well only have it once every month.

. I was pretty short for my age heck that Alice chick could stand next to me and I don't even think I'm taller then her.

I got out of bed to have a quick shower normally I had to wait because Bella was up but because she was in her deep depression mode she would stay In bed till she had about 10 minutes to get up and ready

.i pulled on my plain blue jeans and a black v neck t-shirt and grabbed a hoodie as I ran down stairs.

"hey Ally"dad said as I got to the bottom.

"Ya" I turned around to face him.

"is Bella any better this morning?"

I sigh he was always asking this "shes still asleep but I doubt that she would tell me anyways."

"You and your sister used to be so close and you barely talk to each other. What happened?"

"Shes depressed," I shrugged

"it happened before Edward left."

I rolled my eyes "I don't know I'm not a mind reader."

"at least try to get close again you two should do something." He looked like he was asking me but his voice was tell me.

"I'll try but I don't think that Bella will do any thing with me all she wants to do is cut her self, think about Edward and hang out with Jacob."

"That's a great idea!" he exclaimed

I raised my eyes "cut myself?"

"No." he said quickly. "hanging out with Jacob you two are still friends and Bells would have fun. And

Alicia Bella doesn't cut her self."

"just you wait," I muttered under my breath.

He raised his eyes hearing me.

"I don't think they realy want me around them when their alone." I said quickly changing the subject. "Anyway I need to get to school," I picked my bag up off the floor and started to walk.

The school wasn't that far away and in the morning it was always nice.

The large sigh stood outside the red brick building **(A/N: sorry I can't remember what colour the school was.) ** inviting people in.

_**FORKS HIGH SCHOOL HOME OF THE SPARTANS **_was painting white and stood out agents the red wood.

I made my way into the large building over to my locker when to big arms wrapped around my waist and leafed me off the ground.

"I've missed you," the voice said.

"Dan," I groaned "Put me down!"

He laughed before spinning me around and finally seating my feet on the ground.

Daniel was my best friend. He was really tall and looked like he worked out in the gym everyday of his life but my guess was always steroids. He had natural pale skin and he had blond hair and blue eyes all in all he looked like in all American teenage boy. A lot of people thought we were going out until they found out he was gay.

"so.." he said with a smile.

"what."

He smiled "has anything happened with Jacob." he said while raising his eyes and then I think just to piss me off he pretend to give a blow job. I hit him in the arm and glared at him.

He broke down laughing "What!" I yelled at him.

"your face" he gasped between laughs.

I geared at him and before I could say anything he was pulling me off to class.


	3. Chapter 3

School went by fast one minute i was in Math with Dan laughing at and next i was waiting for the bell to ring ending school for the day.

I was in Art class with my friend Megan. Megan was a tall -very tall- red head. Her hair was cut off at her shoulders and flipped up. She was wearing her normal outfit a bright green sweater over a hot pink tank top, black tutu and black and white striped socks.

When the bell finally rang we got up out of are seats.

"So how's your drawing going?" Meg asked me.

i shrugged as i picked up the paper passing it to her. A smirk appeared on her face.

"Duck is that a dinosaur or a kangaroo."

I slowly glared at her the smirk still stuck on her face.

"Well if you must know it was going to be a horse then a bird and now its a bear."

she rolled her eyes." for some reason I think that you should stick to volley ball."

"ha ha your so funny." sarcasm dripping off my every word.

"Anywho I'll see you tomorrow k'ay.

"yea yea yea." i muttered as i pulled my bag over the shoulder before leaving the room to look for Dan.

Dan like always was standing next to his car playing with the keys on his finger. I was half way across the lot when someone called my name.

Turning around i saw Newton running towards me.

"Ali!" he called again i waved to him telling him that I'd wait.

I saw him sigh out of breath as his run slowly changed into a fast walk.

"Hey Ali I was just wondering if Bella was doing any better and if you could tell her that I said hi." He asked with a hopeful smile I didn't understand why was wasting his time on Bella not that i could judge nor did I did i care but considering Jessica acted like she would throw herself at his feet and do anything for him but he was to busy ogling Bella to notice.

Holding back the urge to roll my eyes i said." I..a... don't know about Bella I haven't seen her all day. Sadly I just realized that she wasn't hear." he chuckled. "But I will be sure to tell her that you said hi." i said with a smile.

"Thanks he said with a smile before he ran back to his friends.

I rolled my eyes this time before running over to Dan.

"So what was that about?" he asked.

"Nothing he was just wondering about Bella." i said with a shrug.

"Oh yea so how is old sour puss doing these days?" i looked at him questionably.

"sour puss..?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. he shrugged , " i have names for everyone's siblings like Megan's little sister Abbey is whore in training Bella's sour puss and James's brother Kevin is Knob scratching donkey hole."

I rolled my eyes," you have way to much free time on your hands."

"That i do." He smirked

James was Dan's boy friend they've been going out for 6 months now. Right now he and his family were in Spain and coming back next week.

"Hey can you help babysit Kelly and Serena this week?" He asked hopefully.

"Ya sure," I replied with a smile not realizing how awkward this weekend would be.


	4. authors note

A/N: ok im real sorry for not updating any of my storys. But I'm stuck.

I know were i want it to go but don't know who to get there.

If Anyone has any ideas could they please inbox me or review to this story because I'm lost.

I'm sorry again just i've tring different ways of getting there but none of them work...

-eyes will roll 3

p.s. when i get any ideas i will update... (0.0)'


End file.
